Tonight
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Jamás pensó que llegaría a tener sexo con un completo desconocido, mucho menos en un baño público, pero en el momento en que se abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar pasos acercándose, supo que no se detendría por nada del mundo.


**Inspirado en la canción Promises** **de Calvin Harris, Sam Smith y Jessie Reyez. Llevo toda la semana escuchándola y finalmente nació este fic, pueden buscarla en youtube para poner ambiente mientras leen el fic.**

 **No hay mucha trama pero espero que les guste y lo encuentren al menos un poco "sensual".**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Tonight**

La música estridente y las luces de colores estaban logrando que Erwin perdiera el equilibrio un poco con cada paso que daba hacia la barra, obligándolo a disculparse con las personas a las que empujaba en su camino. Lo único que quería era llegar, pedir otra bebida y poder sentarse un rato, lejos del bullicio de la pista de baile, donde cientos de cuerpos se movían de forma hipnótica y chocaban entre ellos.

No había forma de saber a quién pertenecía cada extremidad que lograba ver; Erwin rió animadamente ante el pensamiento de aquella multitud convertida en una masa amorfa llena de brazos y piernas, bailando como si se tratara de una gelatina. Tal vez Mike tenía razón, ya estaba demasiado ebrio como para pensar con claridad. O quizás era culpa de esas curiosas pastillas que Hanji le había dado poco después de que llegaron para, según ella, ayudarle a calmar los nervios.

Pero cómo no iba a estar nervioso, no solo era la primera vez que iba a uno de esos lugares, sino que, además, sus amigos habían elegido ir al _Diva House_ , la discoteca _queer_ más famosa de la ciudad, ya que supuestamente el ambiente era excelente y las bebidas deliciosas. Claro que Erwin no tenía problema con eso, pero en las casi cuatro horas que llevaban ahí ya había tenido que rechazar al menos una docena de invitaciones de hombres que querían "hacerle pasar un buen rato". Necesitaba un respiro.

En su camino a la barra, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear para asegurarse de que sus amigos le siguieran. Había visto a Mike desaparecer entre la multitud un rato antes y Hanji se encontraba bailando tan animadamente que ni siquiera se molestó en avisarle que se iría; sin mencionar que había tomado tanto que no estaba seguro de poder reconocerlos aunque chocaran de frente contra él. Volvió a reír, no recordaba haber tomado tanto nunca antes.

Tan solo le faltaban un par de metros, tal vez un poco más, para llegar a su destino; ya podía ver las botellas y copas adornando la pared detrás de la barra, pero entonces alguien le cerró el paso. Ya antes se había encontrado de frente con algunas personas, que bailaban sin percatarse de que estaban en su camino, pero Erwin solo se hacía a un lado para esquivarlas pues no le apetecía bailar más. Sin embargo, algo fue diferente esta vez, pues el chico que le había cerrado el paso ni siquiera estaba de frente a él y aun así Erwin fue incapaz de esquivarlo.

Su cuerpo delgado se movía seductor al ritmo de _One Kiss_ , su cabello oscuro se agitaba con sus movimientos, y Erwin no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo entero con la mirada, deteniéndose en su estrecha cintura, que le hizo pensar que tal vez se trataba de una chica, por un instante antes de finalmente posar sus ojos en el trasero de aquel chico, que se sacudía provocativamente frente a él, como invitándolo a tocarlo.

El otro parecía no haber notado su presencia hasta entonces, pero en el momento en que se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la penetrante mirada del rubio, detuvo sus movimientos por un momento, solo un instante, pues de inmediato le sonrió antes de volver a lo suyo, esta vez acercándose a Erwin y bailando frente a él. Para él.

Sus sensuales movimientos hicieron que Erwin se olvidara por completo de su objetivo inicial, también de su lado racional, pues aquel chico le estaba seduciendo con ese roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo y él no iba a permitir que las cosas se quedaran así. Tal vez era el alcohol nublando su mente, o quizás era el ambiente, pero en el momento en que _Promises_ comenzó a sonar, Erwin pegó su cuerpo al del chico, aceptando su "invitación" a bailar mientras se permitía posar sus manos en las sensuales caderas ajenas. Su nuevo compañero era varios centímetros más bajo que él, pero Erwin tenía que aceptar que encajaban a la perfección.

 _Are you drunk enough?_  
 _Not to judge what I'm doin'_

El otro pareció complacido por tener sus manos encima, pero en cuanto comenzó a moverse, Erwin perdió el control de su cuerpo a causa del alcohol, provocando que se apoyara en el pequeño cuerpo contrario más de lo que hubiera querido.

—Lo siento, estoy demasiado ebrio —exclamó agachándose para hablarle al oído y hacerse escuchar por encima de la música, pero el chico solo rió y se dio la vuelta, pegando su espalda al pecho del rubio mientras bailaba, sacudiendo sus caderas de modo que su trasero se frotaba contra la recién descubierta erección de Erwin.

 _Are you high enough?_  
 _To excuse that I'm ruined_  
 _'Cause I'm ruined_

En cualquier otra circunstancia, aquello le hubiera avergonzado bastante, pero a su compañero no pareció importarle, pues siguió bailando como si nada, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Erwin para mantenerlo cerca mientras el rubio se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo a pesar de estar agachado. Las manos de Erwin se movían por la cintura y el torso contrario, y entre el movimiento y la repentina excitación, se encontró a si mismo respirando el oído del chico, buscando inhalar su embriagante aroma y pegándolo a su cuerpo en cuanto le sintió estremecerse.

 _Is it late enough?_  
 _For you to come and stay over_  
 _'Cause we're free to love_  
 _So tease me_

—Tengo que irme pronto —susurró Erwin en su oído, pero un suspiro y sus manos deteniéndose en el pecho del chico delataron que no tenía intenciones de cumplir con su palabra.

—¿En serio? Pues no me lo parece —respondió el chico de cabello negro, divertido por la enorme contradicción que era el rubio—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de andar fuera tan tarde?

—Claro que no... —se quejó, notando entonces que no sabía siquiera cómo llamarlo.

—Levi —respondió dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente—. En ese caso, pruébalo...

—Erwin —se presentó también, tomando aquello como un reto. Erwin amaba los retos y ese no sería la excepción. En un rápido movimiento, lo tomó por el mentón para hacerle girar el rostro hacia él, atacando sus labios de inmediato con un beso tan apasionado que ni él mismo lo esperaba.

 _I make no promises, I can't do golden rings_  
 _But I'll give you everything (tonight)_

—Quédate un poco más, es difícil conseguir a alguien que baile tan bien... y que además bese bien —pidió Levi luego de que se separaron, girando en sus brazos para terminar de frente una vez más y guiando las manos del rubio hasta sus caderas.

—Lo siento, Levi —respondió, de pronto recuperando un poco de sentido común; lo último que buscaba era conseguir pareja en ese lugar—, no estoy buscando nada serio. No quiero compromisos...

—¿Quién dijo que quería un compromiso? Te necesito aquí, ahora, eso es todo. —Levi sonrió de lado, jalando al rubio por el cuello de su camisa para tenerlo a su altura y lamer toda la extensión de su oreja—. Te daré todo de mí... pero sólo por esta noche.

 _Magic is in the air, there ain't no science here_  
 _So come get your everything (tonight)_

Erwin jadeó. La caliente y húmeda lengua de Levi le provocaba un agradable escalofrío que se extendía por todo su cuerpo antes de concentrarse entre sus piernas. Era imposible que no lo hubiera notado, peor aún, seguramente lo había hecho, pues ahora se frotaba descaradamente contra él, arrancándole varios suspiros que por suerte la música ocultaba a la perfección, al menos del resto del mundo.

Tal vez era el alcohol en su sangre, o las pastillas que había tomado, o tal vez era el aroma de Levi, cargado de deseo y pasión, lo que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, pero en cuando vio el camino libre, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y le tomó de la mano, llevándolo hasta el baño de hombres y empujándolo hacia el interior del cubículo más alejado.

En el momento en que Levi colocó el pestillo, el rubio lo acorraló contra la pared, besando sus labios de forma hambrienta y frotando su erección contra la de Levi, quien parecía estar igual de ansioso que él.

 _Is it loud enough?_  
 _'Cause my body is calling for you, calling for you_  
 _I need someone, to do the things that I do_

Levi, mientras tanto, se encargaba de sacarle el cinturón, buscando liberar el miembro del rubio hasta que finalmente pudo tomarlo en su mano para masturbarlo al ritmo de la música, que aun podían escuchar bastante fuerte. Tal como decía la canción, su cuerpo parecía estar llamando al rubio, lo necesitaba desde el momento en que lo descubrió mirándolo descaradamente, y estaba más que satisfecho de haber conseguido lo que buscaba.

Se aferró a Erwin mientras este le desnudaba de la cintura hacia abajo, suspirando cuando sus besos bajaron por su cuello y hombros. Podía sentir el magnetismo que atraía sus cuerpos juntos, el sabor del licor en su boca era embriagante, tal vez incluso más que todo lo que había bebido esa noche. A pesar de que era la primera vez que iba a un lugar como ese y aunque nunca había hecho algo así, estaba seguro de que era algo de lo que no se arrepentiría cuando la resaca pasara.

 _I'm heating up, energy's taking control_  
 _I'm speeding up_  
 _My heartbeat's dancing alone_

Erwin, por otro lado, estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. Jamás pensó que llegaría a tener sexo con un completo desconocido, mucho menos en un baño público, pero en el momento en que se abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar pasos acercándose, supo que no se detendría por nada del mundo. Estaba tan excitado, que no había forma de que se detuviera; y podía decir lo mismo de Levi, los deliciosos gemidos que soltaba en su oído eran prueba más que suficiente de que tampoco le importaba si los descubrían.

En definitiva, no estaba preparado para eso, pero había tenido suerte de que al menos Levi llevara condones en la cartera; suerte que parecía estar creciendo, pues unos segundos después de abrir el envoltorio, Levi se había agachado para colocarle el condón él mismo usando su boca con maestría y casi logrando que llegara al orgasmo tan solo por mirarlo hacer algo así. No iba a preguntarle si había planeado pasar la noche con un desconocido, pero de ser el caso, Erwin estaba más que complacido de saber que había sido el elegido.

El rubio dejó que el deseo tomara el control, y aunque su mente le decía que aquello no estaba bien, poco le importaba mientras pudiera seguir recorriendo esa suave y caliente piel con sus manos. Quería besar cada rincón del cuerpo de Levi, devorarlo y hacerlo suyo aunque solo fuera por una noche, y tras haberle tomado por los hombros para que se levantara, mientras sus dedos se abrían paso en su interior, sus labios se posaron en su cuello, permitiéndole sentir su pulso tan acelerado como el suyo. Le estaba volviendo loco.

 _I make no promises, I can't do golden rings_  
 _But I'll give you everything (tonight)_

Ambos sabían que era solo sexo, algo de una sola noche, sin embargo, a pesar del deseo y la desesperación que habían sentido al principio, Erwin quería tomar las cosas con calma. No hacía mucho que había terminado una larga relación, sus amigos le habían llevado ahí para subirle el ánimo, sin embargo, la forma en que las cosas cambiaron no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Su ánimo estaba mucho mejor, de eso no había duda.

En un rápido movimiento, había tomado a Levi por la cintura para ayudarle a acomodarse, esperando a que rodeara su cuerpo con sus piernas antes de guiar su miembro dolorosamente erecto hasta su entrada. Se había tomado su tiempo para prepararlo, pero ninguno de los dos tenía lubricante a la mano, de modo que tuvo que empujarse lentamente, haciendo algunas pausas para no lastimarlo mientras compartían fogosos besos que pronto fueron acompañados por salvajes mordidas.

 _Magic is in the air, there ain't no science here_  
 _So come get your everything (tonight)_

En cuando Levi comenzó a mover sus caderas provocativamente, Erwin ahogó un jadeo en su cuello. Tan solo ese movimiento había sido suficiente para casi hacerle perder el poco control que le quedaba, pero no iba a terminar tan rápido. Tomando el trasero de Levi en sus manos como apoyo, Erwin comenzó un rítmico movimiento, sincronizando las embestidas que le propinaba con la música que aun sonaba al fondo, alternando algunas lentas y profundas con otras rápidas y precisas. El sonido aun inundaba el lugar por completo, pero Erwin estaba seguro de que cualquier que entrara al baño sería capaz de escuchar su propia melodía, la que creaban sus cuerpos acompañando los sonidos que escapaban de sus bocas.

Levi rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, jalando algunos mechones dorados mientras guiaba sus besos, de modo que los labios de Erwin se posaran justo sobre sus puntos más sensibles en cada beso. Erwin era alto, muy alto, y aunque normalmente detestaba a las personas que le superaban tanto en estatura, la realidad era que eso mismo le había atraído de él en cuanto lo vio, su estatura, sus músculos bien formados ocultos tras ese traje, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo... había sido atraído hacia él sin que pudiera o quisiera evitarlo. Y ahora podía confirmar que no se había equivocado, pues sus cuerpos encajaban de tal forma que era simplemente "mágico".

Erwin se sentía morir, el caliente interior de Levi le apretaba deliciosamente, haciéndole pensar que no estaba nada mal conseguir ese tipo de diversión algunas veces. Conseguir sexo casual con algún desconocido al que no tendría que ver a la mañana siguiente, sin los típicos problemas de pareja ni los reclamos, solo placer carnal. Y vaya placer, no podía tener suficiente de él, sus manos recorrían su piel incesantemente mientras sus labios saboreaban su cuello, pero Erwin necesitaba más.

 _'Cause I need your green light_  
 _Day and night, say that you're mine_

Antes de que él mismo fuera consciente del deseo que estaba creciendo en su interior, Erwin se encontró mordiendo el cuello de Levi con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle sangrar. No podía parar, necesitaba tenerlo todo de él, de modo que aumentó el ritmo de sus penetraciones mientras se encargaba de marcar la nívea piel.

—Levi... dime que eres mío... —jadeo el rubio en su oído, aunque de inmediato se retractó, pues aquello estaba fuera de los límites.

Se separó un poco, mirándolo avergonzado. Acababa de arruinarlo todo, seguramente todo terminaría en ese momento o por lo menos se volvería incómodo. Acababa de mostrarse posesivo con un completo extraño, estaba seguro de que eso asustaría a cualquiera. —Lo lamento, yo...

 _'Cause I need your green light_  
 _Day and night, say that you're mine_  
 _Say that you're mine_  
 _Say that you're mine_

—Está bien —respondió Levi, rozando sus labios con los de Erwin y haciendo una pausa para atrapar el labio inferior del rubio entre los suyos, mordiéndolo—. Lo soy, soy tuyo, Erwin. Todo tuyo.

Ambos sabían que esa frase terminaba en un "solo por esta noche", pero decidieron dejarlo implícito mientras volvían a lo suyo, reanudando el acto con igual o más intensidad, con la pasión desbordándose en sus cuerpos y el olor a sexo impregnando el ambiente.

El encuentro no duró mucho más. Un par de profundas embestidas más y Levi se corrió entre sus cuerpos, aunque no llegó a manchar la ropa de Erwin pues él mismo se había colocado un condón también, cosa que tendría que agradecerle después, pues no imaginaba volver a casa con sus amigos con su traje manchado de semen. Con un último movimiento, Erwin se empujó tan profundo como pudo en aquel estrecho pasaje, alcanzando su propio orgasmo al instante, el más intenso que hubiera tenido.

Tras compartir una sonrisa cómplice, ambos hombres se separaron, arreglaron su ropa y se despidieron con último beso antes de salir del baño, tomando cada uno su rumbo sin cruzar más palabras. No hubo promesas sobre volver a verse, no intercambiaron números telefónicos ni palabras cursis. Tan rápido como comenzó, todo había terminado.

Erwin se acercó a la barra como había planeado desde el comienzo, pagó la cuenta de ambos, pues era lo menos que podía hacer luego de tan magnífica noche, y se retiró para encontrarse con sus amigos, que ya se encontraban buscándolo para irse. Hanji había sido la primera en preguntar dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo, pero Mike no dudó en señalar el aroma "peculiar" que ahora tenía. Quiso convencerlos de que olía a sudor por haber estado bailando entre tanta gente, pero incluso él era consciente de que su cuerpo tenía impregnado el aroma de Levi, además de otros aromas que sin duda delataban lo que había estado haciendo.

Levi, por otro lado, se quedó un poco más. Luego de verlo irse, volvió a la barra para cerrar su cuenta, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa cuando se enteró de que el rubio había pagado por él. Pidió una última bebida y luego se fue, seguro de que no volvería a tener una noche como esa.

* * *

—Y así fue como nos conocimos —finalizó Levi ante la horrorizada mirada de Erwin, quien sólo atinó a cubrir su rostro con sus manos. No necesitaba verlos para saber la cara que estaban poniendo sus amigos en ese momento, pero por desgracia no podía evitar escuchar sus risas. Cuando sus amigos se presentaron para celebrar su compromiso, nunca se imaginó que querrían saber cómo había empezado todo.

—Vaya, qué romántico —comentó Hanji con burla—. ¿Cómo es que nunca nos contaste esto, Erwin?

—No había forma de que les contara algo así —respondió Erwin aun muerto de vergüenza, aunque no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Quien diría que en aquella locura de una sola noche conocería al que ahora era su prometido.


End file.
